Fire 2
by Vanessario and story
Summary: A Spencer short. The fire situation still continues on his daily basis.


**Fire 2**

It was time of week again. Carly and Spencer were going to birthday party. They were getting ready, I mean Carly was getting ready, and Spencer was keeping in eye on the present. The only thing that matter was the present. "Just waiting, sitting, looking at individual object for occasional purposes, and watching rhe present." Spencer's stomach was growling, which meant he was hungry. "Boy, I need a snack." He got up the sofa, and went to the kitchen. Spencer opened the fridge to get a banana. But then, outta nowhere, the birthday present lid on fire. "Woah!" He quickly placed his banana on the counter and went to get the fire extinguisher. After he put the fire out, the present was already burnt. Carly came downstairs, meaning that she was ready to go. She saw the birthday present, amd gave Spencer an 'are you kidding me' look. Spencer tried to tell her what happen. "I got hungry and the fire. The banana. The monkey..."

Carly interrupted. Not paying attention to any information or analysis given. "I'm not sure if you're a superhero or not, but you need to stop putting random things on fire. Now we need to spend another $50 on a present."

"On the plus side, I ate a banana."

_The next day_

Spencer was in the apartment with Sam. He needed her for a sculpture, as she needed to be frozen for his drawing. So far ot had been almost 18 minutes and Sam was already tired. "Can we take a five minute break? My arms are getting tired."

"Not yet Sam. I'm getting a visual." said Spencer as he was putting his left hand to his hair. He was getting, some stress not thinking of something, but then something hit him, as if he got an idea. But in reality, something DID hit him. Form behind, he turned around to see what it was and the stove was on fire. "Holy Sh-quack!" He grabbed gis emergency fire extinguisher and put out the fire, as he always does. Spencer turned to Sam, and since she could see the evidence behind him, she never told him. "Why you never told me the stove was on fire?"

"Because that would prevent me to leave." and she left.

Spencer turned to the stove. The top turned white to black within seconds. "What the heck? Is this a new type of species for fire?"

_The day after tomorrow (sort of)_

The day has begun and Spencer's lamp was on fire. Spencer was sleeping still, dreaming of Batman. He didn't know the fire was on, but he could only smell it. His dream went from saving Gothem City to cookies. "Mmmm. Cookies." He woke up with one eye open, only to see the burning lamp. He jumped with surprise amd went to get the fire extinguisher. "Ahhh! Its empty!" He needed to get a backup plan. And fast. Finally, he thought an idea. He went to grab a bucket of water, and threw it on the lamp. The lamp made some shocking noises, but turned down. As Spencer got scared from the lamps electric shocks, he tripped from behind to a Lego brick where he hurt his foot. "AAAAAAAAAA-OOOOOOO-WWWWWWW!" What do you expected, it feels like hell. His screaming woke up Carly in fear, as she went came running from her room to his.

"What happened?" Said Carly as she was constantly inhaling.

"My lamp was on fire and I hit my toe with a Lego brick."

Carly sighed on relief. Glad nothing's in danger or if something was in danger. "Oh good. Okay, well I'm going back to sleep."

"But it's 6 am. Carly!"

Carly didn't stop walking. She heard Spencer upstairs and replied back. "I said I'm going to sleep!"

"Why does fire hate me?"

_Finals day_

The iCarly workers had finals day in school. Spencer had the apartment to himself. He thought of having a present for Carly, since it was pretty obvious that she would pass her tests. Spencer bought a new TV, just like the last one he bought for her a few years back. Remember the TV where Carly cheated? This time, she didn't. Spencer went to turn on the radio when suddenly...oh no...his ...walkman fell down. He picked it up and checked to see if it had any scratches. It was a clear to put away. Then the living room lamp was on fire. Wait what? The living room lamp was on fire! Spencer got frightened with a "Holy in the Christmas macaroni!" scream. Good thing he buys packs of fire extinguishers from Costco. He put out the fire and sighed in relief. "Oh my gosh that was a close one." He began to laugh. "Good thing nothing bad happened. He slowly back away, when he didn't see where he was going, he touched the TV, to where it fell and broke. Carly returned home, only to find Spencer, a broken TV, a burning lamp, a working radio, and a clean walkman.

"What happened?"

It's gonna be a long day for them. On the plus side, the radio was on to some great tunes like:

[Avicii - Hey Brother]

But the thing about Spencer's fire problem...is a problem.

**End**


End file.
